Chip Bitly
Chip Bitly is the star quarterback of the Asimov High Cogball team and one of the most popular students in school. Beloved by both the student body and the staff, he enjoys life as a local celebrity, much like his rival, Gary Gears. Unbeknownst to everyone but Gary and his circle of friends, however, Chip is secretly working with the nefarious Doctor Tesla as his right hand man. Character Biography Chip Bitly was designed as the sixth robot of an eleven robot initiative by Professor Troy Aikman Kohlberg to create his own personal Cogball team. The very middle child of the litter (not including his seven sisters) Chip always had to work the hardest for attention. With all five of Bitly's older brothers graduating from Asimov, he was left with big shoes to fill. One day while sneaking into the facility lounge, Bitly discovered Gary Gears would be attending Asimov High soon. This greatly upset Bitly, as now he would have to compete not only with the memories of his siblings, but also Gary for attention and praise. One day during practice, a shadowy figure approached Bitly and gave him a pamphlet telling him to meet a man named Nikola Tesla at his secret lair. Bitly, along with several other children (including Bitly's own girlfriend, Julie Jolts) all gathered at Tesla's secret meeting, where he declared he could give them all what they want most in life if they aligned with him. Since then, Bitly and his friends have been working to undermine Asimov High ever since. They almost succeeded, had it not been for the efforts of Gary Gears and his stalwart friends. Gary has become Chip's main rival now, and he'll do anything to take him down. Personality Chip Bitly is headstrong, hot-blooded and aggressive. Growing up with six older brothers, he had to be. Bitly is obsessed with winning and competition, he absolutely cannot stand losing - or even tying. Coming in second is just as bad as coming in last from Chip's point of view. He also isn't a very nice person, picking on the weaker kids whenever he gets a chance. Although he usually recieves special treatment from the staff, he's not above the rules. He's been in trouble quite a few times, and definitely will quite a bit more. He's also an admirer of the ladies, and even though he's in a committed relationship, he's not above flirting with just about every other fembot in school. Chip has a strong dislike for Gary and his friends, but mostly just Gary. Frita Firewall, Susan Sprocket seem to bother him the least, probably because he thinks they're both cute. Friends and Relationships * Mickey Mech * Nerdtron * Tim * Mal Ware * Julie Jolts * Vikki Viral * Sandy Circuits Trivia * Chip is dating Julie Jolts. However, he clearly isn't a very good boyfriend. Hitting on every girl he possibly can behind her back. Particularly Frita Firewall. * Chip is actually fairly mediocre at Cogball, though he'll never admit it. Or let anyone else say it without a swift right hook to the face. * Chip has been best friends with Mickey Mech for quite some time. Even before being approached by Doctor Tesla. * Chip's creator is one of the most prolific scientists in Circuit Falls. He is also obsessed with organized sports. Not usually a very common match up. Category:Bad Guys